Alyssa's Journal
by Shado-chan
Summary: As a human turned into a chimchar and forced to work for Darkrai, I have written down my life for you, reader.  Rated M for slight vulgular language in the first chapters.
1. Entry 1

You have got to be kidding me.

Yeah, I stole this. I can't live my life as I used to now. So listen.

My name is Alyssa. I used to be human, but due to this bitch of a master I now serve I got turned into a chimchar. Saved by another Pokémon, Treecko. Made an exploration team. Team Destiny (how ironic). 11:14. Crap. C'mon Alyssa, think . . .

Saved the world. Hooray. Lived a peaceful (aka boring) life in Treasure Town for a while. Problem. Distortion of Space, caused by Darkrai. Palkia tried to kill us because Darkrai convinced her that _we _were the cause (as Cressilia). 11:17 pm. Ah . . .

Eventually, the real Cressilia told us everything, and even almost caught Darkrai. But he got away. Told us (me, Treecko, and Cressilia) to meet him at Dark Crater. Obviously a trap.

But the only way to confront him, so we went. Am I going to fast?

Wait . . . is someone actually reading this? That's more important, should've asked that first.

Anyway, that pretty much sums up everything until now.

11:22. I forgot to mention that I have to get this done by midnight. That's when he gets the most powerful.

11:24. Shit. Let me explain the battle . . .

* * *

><p>As we walked into Dark Crater, we couldn't see Darkrai at <em>all. <em>Typical. We figured he'd chickened out and fled.

11:26. Suddenly, he appeared right in front of us. Shocked us. A bit. I can't remember much of what he said at the beginning. But I remember Cressilia saying: "So you brought us here to kill us." Or something like that. (Shouldn't have started writing this at 11:10. It's 11:29)

And Darkrai replied: "Yes, I intended to do just that. But I've had a change of heart." _That's _when I started listening. I saw Treecko gaping at him, mouth wide open. He then saw me looking or something and shut it quickly. 11:37.

"Treecko and Alyssa," Darkrai began. "I need to ask you something." "Why do you always ask us?" Treecko yelled. "You don't even know us!" "But I know you all too well," he replied calmly. Made me want to gag. (My hand hurts from writing this. But not as much as my back. I'll get to that later.) 11:35.

"You see . . ." (people say that way too often)(I've forgotten what he said here, or either don't want to put it down, but he pretty much told us his plan and my backstory. Even the things _I _didn't know. 11:38.)

* * *

><p>11:40.<p>

Yeah, I know I stopped writing for two minutes. But time is crucial in the event in which you have none.

So. What he said next totally caught me off guard even though I was expecting it:

"Would you like to join me?"

11:42. I don't care if you don't wanna know the time! It _is _for you, anyway. I read back over this really quickly and almost burned it. What if Master Darkrai reads it? Or-

Shit. I'm calling him 'Master' now. I also forgot to mention he can fully control me at midnight. And later. 11:46. I've got no time!

Ow. I just tried to facepalm myself, but instead used brick break. On _myself_. So now I have to waste _more _time in healing myself.

So I'll go pace around a bit.

* * *

><p>11:50. Ten minutes. And I'm not giving you the short version. You deserve to know. 11:51 . . .<p>

After he asked that, I just stood there in shock. And disbelief. And hatred. Etc. He wanted _me _to join _him?_ After he fucked up my life so badly I wanted to kill him? What the fuck?

11:53. I can't write the rest. It'll take too long, plus what if he reads it? What if _I _read it? I'll then either burn it or report it to him. 11:55!

Gotta hide this thing . . .

Found a good hiding spot. Gotta go. 11:56. I can feel him coming. How do people-


	2. Entry 2

10:46 pm, June 11th.

Started earlier so I'd have more time. Geez. He almost found this yesterday. I hate him so much. 10:50. Continuing with the story:

Here's where it gets weird. From somewhere behind him, these—hold on—'shadow hands' came out and went straight towards me. I didn't move fast enough and they coiled around me as I struggled, turning into chains and hanging me from the ceiling.

Epic fail on my part.

Something was said from the three below that I couldn't make out, and the next thing that happened was Cresselia and Treecko were fighting Darkrai. Obviously I wanted to go down there and fight, but the chains held fast. So I aimed for Darkrai and used flamethrower.

Direct hit!

I think he had a burn, but I couldn't tell. But I could tell he was weaker, so I used flamethrower again. Another hit, this one not as lucky, but still very effective. He was obviously hurt very badly from my attacks as well as my teammates'. And pissed. He said something that I couldn't make out again and materialized behind me. He pulled back an arm like he was aiming a punch and shot it forward. The arm he used suddenly grew longer and his fingers (are they fingers? Just asking) were like claws. They passed through my body, but I could still feel pain.

Horrible pain.

My eyes glazed over and I passed out. So you know why my back hurts occasionally.

Actually, only his hand went through, but his fingers created a barrier (?) around my heart. So darkness seeps into my heart that way.

Hold on. What happened after I fainted? I could feel something happening . . .

* * *

><p>11:11 pm. Ow. Just figured out thinking about it triggers the darkness. No. I don't care if you know what I'm talking about! I'll get to it later.<p>

I _think _this is what happened:

My eyes opened and the chains suddenly broke. I fell and landed on the ground on my feet and one hand, like the main character does in video games when something explodes behind them. In one swift motion, I jumped up and landed next to Darkrai. 11:15. Ugh. So stuff happened, and I knocked out Cresselia. As ordered by Darkrai. Yea, he was possessing me. Are you happy now? _Anyway!_

Then my new master (shit, I'm doing it again) asked Treecko if he wanted to join us now. That guy does _not _know when to shut up, does he?

I thought for sure that Treecko was gonna attack me. He shouted, "Never!" and surprisingly, shot an energy ball (those things are actually way faster than you'd think) at Darkrai. 11:22. But then I reached over, _right _when it was about to hit him, and touched it with one finger. Instantly it turned into a shadow ball and I pulled it towards me and held it ready to fire.

Treecko took a step back. "Alyssa . . . what happened to you?" he whispered. I didn't reply. Darkrai smirked and pointed towards him. I fired. It hit Treecko directly and he was knocked back into the wall, fainted.

* * *

><p>11:31. Took a break to give my hands a rest and to re-read bits of this.<p>

What are you describing me now as? I don't care. And I can't tell you the boring stuff because:

It's boring.

I already told you, thinking about the stuff I did when I was possessed actually triggers the darkness. It's too boring anyway.

But after that . . .

Well. This might make me seem stupid. And retarded. Whatever word you choose. But once, when I was consumed by darkness, I sabotaged Temporal Tower.

I know right? Thought things were getting too boring. Fail. You want to hear about it?

No. I don't want to tell you.

Fine. I'll tell you.

You know the whole thing about the only way to get to the Tower is do all this and blah? Well I just _teleported _to the pinnacle. And I had to fight Dialga. Honestly, I wanted a fight.

So we fought and I beat him in three hits. Whoa . . . what level am I on?

Anyway, when he was down, I ran past him to get to the Time Gears. I also remember running my fingers over his crystal thing, breaking it. I grabbed the Time Gears and jumped off the side of the tower. Halfway to the ground, I teleported back here.

11:46. Too much time. I don't have anything to write now. Looking up, I see the Time gears lying on the other side of the cave.

. . .

Be right back.

* * *

><p>11:54. Wasted the time. Got to go. Now.<p> 


	3. Soul

Sep. 6th, 2011, 10:27 pm.

Short entry. Looked back through this and realized: what the hell was I doing with the time gears? I can't remember, so I'll think about it.

By the way, this Pokémon recently joined the guild. She's a Grovyle, so everyone calls her that, but I know. Her real name is Soul, and eventually, she will save me. Us.

I now know what became of Dialga and Treecko. Treecko's dead, and Dialga is evil again. Soul's partner, Yoh, has fallen under Darkrai's corruptive influence.

I fear for him. 10:36.

-Alyssa


	4. Day

Sep. 7, 7:40 am.

I'm writing this during the day because I'm myself for a while. I'm in Sharpedo Bluff. No one else comes here. Except for Soul. She has fled from the Guild, but I can tell she longs to be here.

Twirling a Time Gear around on my finger. Darkrai has control of Uxie, Mespirit, and Azelf. Not good. I think I overheard talk of Girantina acting strange around Treasure Town. Fingering the scarf around my neck. It feels like a chain now. Be right back. 7:47.

7:55. Running. Spoink and Teddiursa found me. I have to stop going to Treasure Town. 8:01.

8:12. Escaped back to Dark Crater. Can't stay for long.

8:25. I'm in Hidden Land. Don't know why. For some reason, the Pokémon here don't attack me. Probably cause Temporal Tower is broken. Breaking. Still have the time gear. I don't know why.

In some places, my powers are cancelled out to only my moves. 8:31. It's become a habit of writing the time, just in case.

Walked over to Temporal Tower. I gain more energy—and power—here. Weird.

9:37. A tremor just shook the tower. I think these Pokémon still have their senses in check and are now coming after me.

9:40. Just defeated a Solrock and Porygon-Z. This is so easy now it's annoying.

. . .

I can feel Darkrai's presence . . .

* * *

><p>9:16 pm. I dropped by the beach earlier and saw Soul. Also left a Time Gear for her. She'll figure it out soon enough.<p>

Hey, look it. She's fallen asleep. Ah well. After what I'd shown her in the Void, she'll most likely be tired. It seems I guessed right.

9:44. In this state I'd rather walk than teleport. It helps me think and isn't as noticeable. Even a short burst of energy can be detected.

So I'm sitting in Steam Cave. Almost every thought I have is either of Soul or Darkrai. The things that aren't about them are usually the Guild, Treecko, or humans. Weird. I've never really given a thought to humans for months now, even though I am one. I wonder why.

9:51. I wonder if Grovyle's still . . . you know. Disappeared. Maybe he's back. I'll tell Treecko if he is.

My mind is going off track. I just know I'll do something stupid tonight.

. . .

For some reason, Primal Dialga has been appearing in my dreams lately. I don't know why. But he's always killing someone I know. I need to stop by Treasure Town to see if anything strange is going on.


	5. Blizzard Isle & Future

Sep. 11, 2011, 10:38 pm.

Currently in Blizzard Isle. To me, it isn't the least bit cold. Haven't had much to write about in forever. I think I've come across one little piece of news, but I'm not sure it's worth telling.

I'm still not quite sure why I have the Time Gears either. But I have an idea.

Talked to Soul yesterday. She was trapped by Rush, a Liepard willingly working for Darkrai. I was like "what the hell?" when she joined.

Still thinking about the humans. And Grovyle. How are they doing? 10:43

Sep. 12, 2011, 10:38 am.

I got access to a Dimensional Hole today and am currently in the future. The one where everything is frozen. This is my homeplace.

Sitting on a ledge, looking out at the cluster of lights that mark the stockade. It's actually kinda funny; the memories that come rushing back here. If only Treecko were still alive . . .

Hold on, I need to go see the stockade.


	6. Freedom

Oct. 9, 2011, 12:37pm.

Things have been sort of quiet for the past few days. I can't stand it.

Darkrai tried to get Soul on his side, but Luka and Pal came in and attacked. Luka was loosing, and Pal was busy with Primal, so I shot a flamethrower at Darkrai's back. He was hurt-badly, just like the first time I did it against him-and disappeared for a moment. I ordered Soul to run. She did, Blade and Nyra leading her. I was knocked out after that.

I woke up back in the stockade, alone-wait, scratch that, Blade was leaning against a wall, probably waiting for me to wake. I thought he'd gone through the passage of time with Soul.

He told me I'd been asleep for about a week, and that we needed to see Arceus. I just stared at him stupidly.

"You will be freed," he explained slowly.

I jumped up, making the world spin and my vision blur. He steadied me, and I leaned on him thankfully. He opened up a portal in front of us-I still don't see how people do that-and we walked through, coming out in the main hallway of a castle. I held onto him tightly as he led me through, sort of like how a father guides his daughter. I looked up and his expression was somber. "What's wrong?" I asked. When I received no answer, I pestered, "Where's Nyra?"

"Dead," he replied simply. I turned my gaze down to the floor. "Oh." 12:57.

1:01. I was reading a book. I also forgot to mention I'm in the library of Arceus's castle. It's very peaceful here.

Anyway, we soon reached the main room. It wasn't a throne room, as there was no throne, but merely a rise that was at the far back. Arceus was standing there.

Blade bowed deeply. "Hello, Sir," he greeted. I just stood there, not knowing what to do. Arceus walked down to us and dipped his head. "Thank you, Blade." The Gallade rose and stepped away. I stared up at Arceus.

"You are Alyssa, I presume?" he questioned. I nodded once.

He smiled. "Then welcome. This is your new home; feel free to stay as long as you like."

My spirit lifted and I stared up at him. "Really?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded.

"Thank you much!" I yelled, hugging his leg because I was certain he wouldn't let me hug his neck. He laughed as I let go, running off to explore. 1:19.

I somehow found my way to the library on the second day here-this one room is huge!-and stayed here, somewhat scared that if I leave I'd never find my way back. Servants have been popping in and out, and I just stay out of their way. I've been hearing updated on the war from this Luxio named Thunder and his little sister-a Shinx named Shock.

(Shock's reading over my shoulder as I'm writing this.)

I lost track on how long I've been here on day five. Luka hasn't shown up for weeks. Rumors have been going around and around about his death, but if he was dead, I have a feeling Arceus would be the first to know about it.

I'm gonna stop for the day so I can read. It's raining outside.

-Alyssa


	7. Aftermath

October 20, 2011

I'm sitting on one of the white-washed beds in the castle's hospital, writing this. The raid has killed many of us left many more wounded. (The room is a pure white, and way too bright for my eyes. I am among the wounded, a long gash along the side of my left arm and two along my back, making an x-shape, with various bruises and scratches everywhere. A Chansey—one of the nurses—is typing something up on a computer.)

Thunder is one of the dead. I heard he had tried to fight along with Blade, but he was killed and Blade was severely injured. He's in another part of the hospital, probably sedated.

(Shock is sitting next to me, reading over my shoulder again. She just started crying. During the raid, she ran and hid on her brother's orders, but stayed close enough and saw his whole fight.)

Hold on . . .

9:56.

10:10.

Shock fell asleep. I ditched the hospital and wandered around, peeking my head into a room and saw Luka's trial going on. I overheard from several people that he stabbed Soul in the heart during the raid. The only other people there were Primal and a shiny Mewtwo named Clone. Mew's here, translating for him. He's mute.

I feel like I'm about to become mute too. I was knocked out for half the battle, and then woke up right after Thunder was killed. I don't think I was very helpful to Blade, but Shock said I saved his life. I don't believe that.

10:25.

I went back into the trial room now and am slumped in the shadows, writing this. The argument is getting really heated up. Luka and Arceus look about ready to attack each other.

11:10.

Back in the hospital wing. Luka was, in fact, about to attack, so I'd created a darkness barrier in between him and Arceus. I still have a bit of Darkrai's powers.

They looked around wildly as I walked up to the front, taking down the barrier and standing in between them. "You guys shouldn't be fighting," I sighed, exasperated. "From what I've heard, Soul had been taken over by Darkrai during the fight."

"It's true." Everyone's head turned to Clone. He had spoken in a stiff, guttural voice, but he had nonetheless. He began telling the whole room what had happened in so much detail you can't even begin to doubt it. The pain, the sights, the blood splattered everywhere as the fighting went on.

"Luka had tried negotiating, but Darkrai wouldn't listen. At all. He had to stab Soul! It was the only way!"

The whole courtroom was silent when he'd finished. Arceus turned his gaze skyward, like he had so many times. "Jury, what is the verdict?"

The jury—which was made of Pokémon who hadn't been here during the battle—started discussing in low voices. I'd walked back to the corner and just listened.

2:08.

Ugh . . . I fell asleep. The nurses have reattached me back into my morphing drip. Trying to stop me from wandering around. I hate them so much.

There. I took it out of my arm and hooked it into Soul's. She and I are separated only by a single curtain. She was the one who had come in the most wounded.

2:55. The morphling's still in my system, making me doze periodically.

The verdict came out just as Mew came and sat next to me. I felt calmer with her around. Luka was deemed not guilty, thanks to Clone. He's not allowed to go anywhere alone though, because Arceus now thinks he's untrustworthy. I nearly flamethrower'd him when he said that.

Ugh . . .

2:37. Quit sedating me!

I want to go back to the library, but they won't let me out of the hospital. Besides, they're still rebuilding the place. I can't go in.

2:57. I'm trying to stay awake. Nightmares often twist their way into the gauzy world of the morphling.

3:04. Can't stay awake any longer . . .

9:38. Staring at the stars through a window behind me, singing 'Airplanes', a song I learned a long time ago. Soul's been murmuring stuff in her sleep. Words, which make no sense, and names. Whirlpool. Fury. Zoro. Primal. Soren. Carp. Tsu. Jell-o. Mud. Clone. I recognize Zoro and Primal, of course, and Clone, but some others I do and it's just scary. Soren and Carp. Tsu. Jell-o. Those four I remember. I can't remember how or where. I just do. 9:49.

10:05. There's so much darkness here. Most of it emanates from Soul, although I feel a fair bit coming from me. Speaking of Soul, she stopped mumbling things a while ago. I can't tell if she's dead or not.

10:08. I feel ready to pass out now. They're still sedating me periodically. Now, in the dead of the night, I don't blame them.

10:10. I need to fall asleep. I don't have the strength to fight it.


	8. Garden?

October 22nd, 2011, 12:21pm.

I'm in the garden, having sneaked past the nurses. It's one of the places that were practically untouched during the battle. That makes sense, because most of it happened inside. The cool breeze calms me.

3:41. Antichlorobenzene rings through my head. Singing it softly.

There's a cherry tree a little ways in front of me. It's filled with the fruit.

3:48. I took a cherry. They taste really good.

Without saying anything, I watch you. I deceived the stray cat by telling him I could fix everything. Lying, hypocrisy, jealousy. I'm jealous, I'm jealous. I sing without knowing anything. Not now, I'm tired. Your actions piss me off. Those who are still beasts and those who pretend to be 'humans'. Without knowing anything, you rush off into the night city. I end up losing everything. The sin to that song is . . . * There's no meaning to this song. I dumped the stray cat into the water. Come on, let's go crazy. What is 'good' and what is 'evil'? Good is fine, evil is fine. Let's do * and go to sleep. I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous. Will we ever be saved?

4:33. Wha . . . ? Crap. This is what I get for singing while I'm writing.

4:47. Blade's reading over my shoulder. He read everything before this too. I let him. Don't ask me why.

It's me, Blade. Alyssa went off to sing somewhere. The lyrics are weird and to me they make no sense. Humans are so weird.

In case you were wondering . . . we have no time for music here. They're just sounds with words attached to most of us. But Alyssa . . . she's strange. If she really was a human (that factor I can barely grasp) then it would make sense. I would know- I used to live in a region with humans too.

5:00. Blade! Stop writing in my notebook! Rrgh . . .

Soul just now woke up. I better leave.


End file.
